One Big Chance
by May Dudette
Summary: Viv is a not so normal girl, with friends and family, what will happen when she goes to a one direction concert and she has to take a big chance?
1. Chapter 1

Today was THE day! I was so excited that I jumped off my bed in the morning, feeling something brand new, morning happiness, who knew you could actually be happy in the morning. Oh well, it all was for a reason; today I was going to the one direction concert in San Diego. After I had breakfast with a dose of tease from every family member, my non-identical twin brother, my older sister and my parents, all teasing me about being so close to become a groupie; I got in the shower and afterwards called one of my friends who was coming with me to concert, Annie. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Annie yelled "it's finally here after waiting for 7 months, we are finally going! Are you ready to go CRAZY?" I laugh, normally Annie is a super quiet girl who keeps her thoughts to herself, but today was so special that she didn't even care about anything else. "I AM!" I replied "just got out of the shower and about to put my outfit on" we had picked our outfits nearly a month ago. It was hot outside and I wore a graphic tee that I totally loved and floral shorts, against my will, I hated my legs but I'd lost a bet with my other friend Daniel (yes, Daniel is a guy) who was also coming to the concert, to top all of I wore some sandals, no toms for me thanks. I could still hear Annie rambling on the other side of the phone "… so maybe we could kidnapped them or something" "WHAT?" "I'm kidding, I wanted to see if you were paying attention" she replied. And that's how I spent my morning listening to Annie and One Direction, freaking out about everything, until finally it was time I picked up my car keys and drove off to Annie's house and then to Daniel's.

I honked and immediately Annie was out the house and entering my car, my precious Volkswagen, "you like amazing or should I say amazayn?" Annie says "No, no shouldn't" I laughed "You look gorgeous Annie like always". Annie had big green eyes, long brown wavy hair, and a perfect smile, she has thin and tall, to put it bluntly she was BEATIFUL. She blushed, she never took compliments very well but it was necessary for me to tell her in every chance I could, she had helped through very dark times and I was forever grateful. "Ok let's go!" she whined. I stepped on the gas and off we were, I almost forgot Daniel's house, but I recognized it because of the color a bright green, what a crazy woman his mom was. I honked and nothing happened, I honked again, "I heard you the first time Viv, don't put your panties in a twist" he shouted for all his neighbors to hear, I blushed, and cursed, after 2 minutes that felt like an hour he was out, my heart dropped, I've always had a crush on him, but tonight he looked flawless. He had brown eyes, brown straight/wavy hair, crocked smile he was so handsome, I remember how we met…

_FLASHBACK _

I was on a school meeting, we were going on a school trip to Chicago and I was one of the few people to attend. I was playing with my iPhone and not really paying attention, when the door opened and he came in, and just like that I felt all different and ashamed "UGGH" I muttered. I hated that feeling, it was so weird, so of course he sat right next to me, I kept playing trying my best to concentrate on my phone and not in his cologne DAMN it was so hard, I had a little (huge) weakness for guys who smelled good. "You suck at that" he said, shocked I turned and faced him, "excuse me?" I said with a smirk on my face, could you believe this guy, "hey I'm just saying, my cat could score higher than you" oh my his smile I melted "oh really that's some talented cat you have there" he laughed, oh shit his laugh was even cuter than his smile, I began to mentally curse like no lady should. "So are you going to Chicago?" he asked "Neh, I thought I could come here to warm this seat" he laughed again, he leaned closer and whispered "I can tell you are gonna be fun to be around, we are going to have a good time" wait was he _flirting _with me. Oh shit no no NO! I had promised myself not to have a boyfriend, until college, on the other hand he was cute, no Viv you made this promise for a reason now respect it. Eventually we went in the trip and it was fantastic and nothing happened but we became really good friends, one of those friendships where you can tease and flirt but nothing was taken out of context, and I personally loved it

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Come on Viv, lets hit the road" Annie yelled from the passenger seat, Dan just nodded, so I started the engine and off we were.

We arrived at the venue, it was 3 hours prior to the opening; I can't believe Annie convinced me of getting here this early. As soon as we arrived all the directioners eyes turned to Dan I just brushed off and continued my search for something cold to drink, I feel like I'm literally melting, it was 105 degrees so I bought a big water bottle and a slushie "sweet heavens, this is the elixir of the gods" I say while I sipped on my slushie. Annie and Dan burst into laughter "Viv really need to stop saying that" says Dan "why? It's funny and you love when I say it" "he loves everything you do" Annie teased. Did she really just say that? Dan just laughed so did I but it was most awkward laugh ever.

Surprisingly enough the vibe in the venue was really dead maybe it was the heat but I took upon myself to lift the spirits of these beautiful people, why? Well I'm still asking myself that question. In that instant I started to sing my heart out with "What makes you beautiful" at first everyone just stared at me, like I was some sort of crazy girl, which I kind of was but then little by little people joined in and in a second the whole crowd was chanting and I was now dancing, after a while the vibe was up and I was laughing hysterically, I was feeling a bit odd but I didn't care I was having a ball of fun.

HARRY'S POV

We were all in the upper room of the venue looking at the fans below, everyone seemed tired or something, not behaving like our fans usually did. Suddenly a girl starts singing out of the blue and soon enough there's a great mood going on, everyone singing and dancing, I tried getting a closer look on the girl but couldn't, still I could tell she was beautiful or at least her personality was, she had us all laughing and I just wanted to ask her to come backstage with us, was that even possible? "Hey Paul, can we like uhm bring someone in?" "Not without my permission" replied Paul "Well can I bring someone in?" "who" he asked "a girl, I just saw her outside and she seems like a true fan so I thought I would be nice if we could get her backstage" He kept quiet for a while. Oh shit what did I do? Now Paul was going to be mad at me, oh well it was worth the shot. "What if she has friends?" asked Paul "I'll bring anyone she wants" "ok then… tell me her name" the lads burst into laughter "we don't actually know the girl, we just saw her" said Liam "then how the hell do you" Paul pointed at all of us "crazy lads expect ME to know who to bring in?" Niall got up and led Paul to the window from where we were watching her, right now she was having some sort of laughing attack, god I just wanted to meet her already "that one" pointed Zayn "the one who is laughing, brunette with colored highlights, nice legs, next to that pretty girl in the blue dress and that tall guy" explained Zayn. Paul sighed "I'll try my best to bring her in" "your best is enough" said Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

DAN'S POV

Viv looks amazing so different from when we first met, there are some obvious changes like her colored highlights although I was against them at first I must admit they look good on her. Also she looks more athletic but there are some inner changes confidence and the way she acted more… carefree than before, it seems now she's laughing her life away, in a good way. I snap back to reality thanks to the _gentle_ screaming of thousands of fangirls. "Why are they screaming?" I ask Viv and Annie "I really don't know, I can't see anything" replies Viv. That is one of the things I like about her the fact that she's only 5'3, also her long brown hair, those honest brown eyes and her imperfectly perfect smile. "I THINK I SEE PAUL!" yells Annie. Who the hell is Paul; he must be important because now Viv is jumping up and down just to get a glimpse of him, all I see is a big muscular guy definitely not one of the _lads _of one direction. Thinking about this, I must look very weird here, I mean a guy waiting outside for a one direction concert in middle of thousands of fangirls, but when you spend most of your time with Annie and Viv either you end up liking one direction too or you end up hating them, and I well I bought tickets for these concert 7months ago but so far I was having a good time so I didn't care how I look to others.

The big guy, wait what was his name, oh yeah Paul, he was getting closer to us, the screaming got louder. Suddenly was standing some feet away from us "HEY YOU COLORED HIGHLIGHTS GIRL!" he yelled above the other girls screaming. Viv looks so shocked and turns like to verify there are no other girls with colored highlights, I guess there's not because now she starts walking towards the Paul guy.

VIV'S POV

Was Paul talking to me? Well I don't see another girl with colored highlights so it must be me. Why are they so many girls? I'm pushing my way through what it seems like a sea of people. Why is Paul asking for me anyways, what have I've done? Maybe he thought I was high or something after all I was acting like all wacky and stuff, was I in trouble? "Me?" "Yes, you" told me Paul with an expressionless face, he grabbed me by the arm and before I was sucked into a wall of men, I got a hold of Annie and pulled, now I was dragging her towards me and behind her I caught a glimpse of Dan, finally he and Annie got in with me into the human wall that separated us from the crazed fan girls outside. Neither Paul nor any of the other men had said anything, my questions remained unanswered. Where are we going? Why are they taking me? After what seemed like miles of walking we arrived at the gate. I turn to Annie just to find her bursting with joy and then Dan who is as confused as I am, when we crossed the gate the human wall fell apart and now Paul was leading us into the venue, at this point I knew they were not kicking me out, still I don't know where are going. We reached a door that read "Authorized Personal Only" and in big letters "BACKSTAGE ENTRANCE". OH MY GOD! We are going backstage. I feel Dan nudging me "oh my god" I mutter, he looks excited but Annie I think she's about to pass out from happiness if that's even possible. We keep walking, it's amazing here, we can see lights and wires and everything we don't usually see, finally we reach another door this time Paul knocks and turns to me "please just don't leave deaf" what is he talking a… "OHMYGOD!" Annie yells. In front of us is standing the one and only Harry Styles, I can feel my heart beating faster and I'm trying to speak but I can't. "Hey" says Harry "Hey" says Dan from behind me, he's not a big Harry fan but I'm sure that when he sees Zayn or Louis he's going to flip or at least I hope so. I feel like stares are burning my skin, particularly my legs, now I see why they are looking at my legs, god I knew I shouldn't have worn this shorts.

I start walking when I feel someone grab my arm and next thing I know I'm hugging Harry, is this real? I don't let go, no wait I do, I want to hug the other boys, I break the embrace. "What's your name?" asks Liam from the other side of the room "I'm Vivianne, she's Annie and he's Daniel" "Nice to meet you all" says Louis; I think I heard Dan squeal. I start walking towards the boys, I get to Louis first and he hugs me, I'm never going to get use to this "how are you doing lady?" "I'm fine, maybe hallucinating or something, this can't be real" I blurt out and as soon as the words leave my mouth I feel stupid and feel my cheeks turning red. "Oh but it is, we are real" says Niall "-and you are blushing" "hahaha no shit Sherlock" did I just say that? What's wrong with me? Everyone starts laughing. "Excuse her she tends to be a little sarcastic" says Dan "a little?" replies Annie. Now I start laughing, Annie knows me too well. Suddenly I'm hugging someone but I'm not sure who he is I look up and I see the cutest birth mark on his neck, its Liam and his holding me unbelievably tight. "Can't …breathe" I manage to choke out. "Hahaha oh sorry lady" he breaks the hug "please call me Viv, lady makes me feel like a dog" "who names their dog lady?" asks Niall "Well I think a Disney character and Viv's neighbor" answers Annie. "Really?" he turns to ask me, now he's closer and ready to hug me, my inner fangirl is going crazy, I launch my arms around him and he happily accepts them , I'm so happy I don' t even care how crazy do I look. I finally decide to let go of him and turn to see Annie hugging Harry, a huge smile on her face, Louis and Dan are talking and Zayn is waiting for me with open arms, I try not to run but it's so hard I end up walking fast towards him, he holds me tight. "What am I doing here?" I ask after all the hugging "well" starts Liam "we saw outside singing and dancing" I feel myself blush again "you look so cute when you blush" says Louis, is he trying to him a heart attack? "Thanks" I say doubtfully. "And we thought 'wouldn't she be fun to be around' so we asked Paul to bring you in" continues Liam "Thankfully you are the only girl with colored highlights" says Paul. "Yeah, she's the weirdo with five colors in her hair" replies Dan. Wait I have lilac, blue, pink and some sort of blonde, that's four oh right my natural color too.

"So… what are we allowed to do here?" I asked "we can do anything" replies Harry with cheekiest smile I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter it's a little bit longer but was very fun to write. Please review it and tell if you have some ideas for the story :D – xx May Dudette**

"I want to go to the dressing room" says Annie "Ok" says Louis "let's go to the dressing room" he says like an announcer and they all struck a hero pose at the end of the sentence. "Hahaha you're so silly" I say, they all look at me with an 'offended' look except for Niall who simply says "we know". We get down to the stage level and start wondering around, Louis leading, he's doing a sassy walk upon Dan's request, he's too much. Wow I can see all the wires and stuff from here, what will this buttons do? "Well hi there" says Liam startling me from my thoughts "hello" I say "you sure get easily distracted, don't you Viv?" "Well yeah I just…" "Come on they are leaving us behind" he says before I can finish, he grabs my hand and pulls me, now we're running; we finally catch up "where were you guys?" asks Niall a bit concerned "Viv here, got distracted by some wires and buttons" Liam answers "Sorry guys" "No worries doll" Zayn says "doll?" asks Dan a bit aggressively "It just came out" replies Zayn "it's ok, I don't mind" we've just arrived to the dressing room. There's like five copies of the same thing, five 'Harry' blazers, five Louis' stripped shirts and five varsity jackets. I grab one and hand it to Annie "Try it on" I order "ok" she says smiling wide. She puts in on and she looks amazing "I think she should keep it" says Liam "yeah sure" Annie replies "won't you get in trouble?" asks Dan "Nope we have more" Harry replies. "You should try…" Niall says to me "this" he hands me one of the turquoise sweaters, without replying I put it on, it matches perfectly "I like how it looks on you, keep it" says Louis, I can't help it and I sniff the neck of the sweater, oh sweet Jesus, this sweater smells amazing. "Well it's starting to get cold outside, so maybe I should keep it" I turn to Niall to get his approval "can I?" "Sure doll" he answers with a smile. "It seems that's your nickname now" says Louis, he grabs a comb from the dresser he stands in front of me and says "we the members of round table of one direction name you thee, Viv, officially doll…" "I like baby doll better" interrupts Harry "no way" I start to protest but Louis continues "officially baby doll and the members shall call you as established, if they wish to" He proceeds to touch both my shoulders with the comb and now all the guys are kneeling. We burst into laughter "you are ALL ridiculous" I say between laughs.

"Is everyone ready?" a woman with thick glasses asks them "yes we are" they reply in unison "ready for what? There's still two hours before the gates open" I ask "well for the fans who bought backstage tickets" Liam explains "we're doing sound check and going to answer some questions while we're at it" "oh ok" I say feeling incredibly sad, are they going to leave us?.

"Ok lads, Annie, doll grab your things and lets go" Louis says "what? Are going too?" Annie asks "of course" Zayn says without looking at us. We head to the stage and we stay there. The guys answered a couple question nothing really new or interesting, they sang a little and they were back to us. "Did you enjoy the little show?" Harry asks "Oh my God yes! It was like a little preview" Annie replies. Again the woman with the glasses comes to us "guys you are on in 25 minutes" she walks away. "Hey where are we sitting?" Dan asks "well you know there's always a little gap between the crowd and us, where security is, you can stay there" Zayn suggests "REALLY?" I'm so excited I think I'm about to blow up in a million pieces "yes, I think we can make it happen" Harry says "ok then" says Paul, when did he get here? "I'm taking you to your seats". We say bye to the guys and head out, we reach our seats and we wait for what seems 2 seconds, and the show starts.

The concert is going great better than I remembered, I'm taking a lot of pictures and videos, we're singing our hearts out and it's amazing. Now they're singing one of my personal favorites "Everything about you" Annie and I are singing it so loud and Dan is recording us when all of the sudden all the guys are pointing at us and now the cameras are also recording us. We try to act naturally, but it's too weird so I glare at Liam and he starts goofing around so the cameras are off us. An hour after this little incident the concert is over. Do we just go away? Do we wait for the guys to call us? What happens next? I'm about to tell Annie this when Paul comes and picks us up, he leads us back to the guys.

"Did you like it?" asked Niall "well it was going amazing until you share your spotlight with us" replied Annie. "Hahaha sorry about that" said Harry "we thought you would enjoy it". "Well let's go to back to the tour bus" said Louis, he led us to the tour bus, and he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. I'm only eighteen but I drink like it is legal. He sits right next to me, damn him he's teasing me with his beer, well I can handle it. "So are you guys up to?" asks Dan "We actually have a break, like for a month or even more" answered Liam "Really? How cool, where are you going?" I ask "We were actually thinking of staying here, but we don't have a place to stay because staying a hotel would be crazy" answered Liam "Oh I have an idea" said Annie "Why don't they rent your house Viv?" "Hey, that's right my parents have a spare house for rent, maybe you could stay there" I said "That's great, let us tell Paul" said Louis "We'll be back in a minute". Louis and Liam got up and head outside where Paul was, we stayed here in the bus. "So" says Niall, picking up a beer "What could we do here if we stayed?" "You're underage" says Annie "here I am but in Ireland I'm not so is not a big deal" answers Niall "but it's illegal" replies Annie "we could go to the beach, the malls, and Disneyland is pretty close too" I say trying to drop the whole alcohol thing, Annie doesn't know I drink and I want it to stay the way. "Sounds fun, maybe we could have a little sleepover, all of us" says Harry "my mom would let me" says Annie with a sad face "hey Annie" says Zayn "don't worry, we're sure will find a way to have fun, all of us" Annie weakly smiles and I tell her "Annie, you _know _I can make it happen, anything for you" now she's really smiling because she knows is true. Liam and Louis burst through the door "WE ARE STAYING! WE ARE STAYING!" Louis is yelling, "REALLY? Oh my God that's great!" says Harry "wait, where are we staying?" asks Niall, "In Viv's spare house, if they rent it to us, of course" says Liam "Of course we will, Paul can talk to my parents" "wait, now?" asks Harry "yeah now, here that's the number, their names are Mary and Thomas Cox" I answer "but it's midnight" continues Harry "yeah I know, they're not sleeping yet, Paul better call them now or they'll go to sleep" Liam grabs my phone with my parents number and goes out to give to Paul. He came back in with a sad look upon his face, shit my parents must been asleep "What happened?" asks Annie with a concerned look "Well Paul called and…" damn him why is he doing a long pause, I look at the guys they all look calm but I'm freaking out. "And what?" I ask I little bit annoyed "it's ours, the house, we're staying!" "You stupid, stupid guy!" I say while I get up and start to chase him out the bus, I turn around I see everybody is out the bus now. Zayn picks me up and starts running all the guys following him. "Get me down!" I hate being carried around, I feel so useless and heavy. Zayn turned his head so now we were face to face "make me" he said, oh that accent "oh I will" and I started kicking my legs when he didn't give up "I didn't want to do this but you are making me" I said to him, leaning close to his ear and then I screamed, he immediately put me down and I ran back into the bus, after that we just chatted a little about the whole moving thing, the furniture, color, and little details.

Apparently time flew because when I checked the time on my phone it was almost 3 am "Annie it's 3 am!" I say, extremely scared of what will her parents say. "Really? Oh my God, we have to go, like NOW!" she says I can see fear in her eyes, we pick our stuff and say bye to everybody, now we're heading back to my gorgeous Volkswagen. I drive to Annie's house first even though is the furthest away from the venue, but I don't want to be any more late than what I already am. I say bye to Annie, wish her good luck and order her to text or call to know what happens. Dan switches to the front seat, he rambling about the boys and how cool is going to be when they stay in my second house, "maybe we could take them on a ride in your yacht" I say, Dan's family is a very rich family and the green house I told you about isn't really a house it's more like a freaking mansion. "Yeah I think the lads would like it" "did you really called them lads?" I laughed "whatever" he says, rolling his eyes; finally we arrive to his 'house' "okidoki we are here, bah-bye" I say, I'm kind of tired and just want to go home "ok then bah-bye" he kisses my forehead and gets down, I see him get in his house and then I start my car.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope you did. Please review it makes me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter the guys don't come out much, is more like a view of the normal life Viv has or had. Hope you like it, I had a great time writing it :D**

I finally arrive home, I check if someone is up, so far nothing. I go to the kitchen grab a tall glass of water and go upstairs to my room, right next to my room there's my twin brother, Matthew's room, and we have a connecting door so we're always together and only a door away, he's my best friend, he knows almost everything about me. I go into my room and straight out to my balcony, it's not a big balcony I just call it that because you can climb out and onto the roof that's exactly what I do, once I'm on the roof I take out a pack of cigarettes and my lighter, I start smoking, it feels so good I used to smoke only once in a while now it seems like one per day but right now I don't care, I hear steps climbing up, I check to see if its Matt, the only one in this house or any house, that know I smoke, in deed it's him. "Hey sister how was the concert?" he kisses my forehead just like Dan does and sits next to me. "Oh my God, Matt, it was amazing" he already knew the fact that I got picked by the guys and that I hung out backstage because I texted him the whole time.

"So who are you going to marry?" he asks.

"Oh brother that's such a silly question, I'll marry all but Liam he's taken oh and Louis, guess that leaves me with Niall, Zayn and Harry as my husbands" We start to laugh but then realize it's 4 am and if we wake someone up, like Julie, my sister, she's going to be pissed. So we just laugh quietly while a smoke.

"I know I always ask you this, but why Viv?" I knew he was talking about me smoking, we always asked "Matt, you know the answer to that, it's either this or the other thing" I answer while I pick my phone I'm looking at some note Louis left on my phone "Hey doll, hope you had good time, now I'm going to call of the guys so they have your phone saved in case we need it, also going to save them bah-bye doll" I don't need to look in a mirror to know I'm stupidly smiling at this note. "What is it?" "Louis left a note on my phone" I answer with little too much excitement. I almost drop my cigarette that's when I realize I'm almost jumping "stop it crazy, you're going to wake someone up" Matt warns me "you're right" I say as I sit down and smoke the last of my cigarette "Ok let's go, I'm tired and sleepy" "Of course you are" Matt says and helps me climb down off the roof.

Once we're in and I'm changing to my pj's he says to me really serious this time "Sis," "yeah" "you know that a pretty face doesn't mean a pretty heart right?" what is he talking about, why would he say that? "Yeah I know" "it's just that I don't want to get hurt, if they don't ever call again or something" "Mattie they're moving into the rental house, I thought you knew" but from the look on his face and can tell he didn't "really? Oh well anyways be careful Viv don't do anything too stupid, or dangerous" "I won't, I promise" "Ok" he approaches me and hugs me tight, he tucks me into bed and stays there talking to me until I fall asleep. That's one of the many things we do for each other, and that night I realize more than ever that I have the best twin in the world and that I would give everything else up if he asked me too. That's the only though I have in my mind while I'm drifting to dreamland.

I wake up to the sound of my phone; it's Annie

"Hello?" I say trying to sound awake.

"Hi Viv" she says I can't detect any kind of feeling in her voice. "So what's up?" I say kind of worried about the answer.

"My parents" oh fuck what happened? Is she grounded for life? "They were asleep and for all they know I came home by midnight, they left me a note that reads: 'we're going to sleep its 11:00, love you hope you had fun sweetie'. Can you believe it?" "No actually I can't" she giggles on the other side of phone "I know. It's amazing! I was wondering if you could come to pick me up tomorrow and then go to the boys' house"

"Sure what time?" I ask feeling my eyes closing, God I'm tired I just want to sleep!

"I dunno, maybe around midday?" she says "Ok, that's fine" "Well Viv I'll go to sleep now bah-bye, sweet dreams"

"Night Annie, sweet dreams" I say and then hang up. Well that's a relief. I check my clock it's only 4:40 am I slept half an hour and now I can't seem to go back to sleep, so I do what I always do; I get up and open the connecting door, I see Matt sleeping in his queen bed and I tuck myself in, and like every time he snuggles me in. I fall asleep this time for good.

I wake up and Matt is gone, I go down stairs attracted by the smell of bacon.

"Good morning sunshine" my mother says I just groan in response "So how was the concert?" Now this cheers me up.

"It was awesome mom, the most amazing thing ever, and they picked me and I went backstage and they're so cute and nice and good people and they gave one of their sweaters and oh my god. Annie and Dan went backstage too, with me and OH MY GOD!" I talked so fast and so excitedly, that my dad and everyone else were laughing at me, and I couldn't care less.

My mom made my breakfast, it was the first time in a long long time that I ate bacon for breakfast and even longer since I didn't feel guilty. While I was in the middle of chewing my phone rang. _Unknown. _"Hello?" "HELLO DOLL!" I think is Louis.

"Louis?" "Yes, how did you know?" he asks, his accent is really on today.

"I guessed" "Good guess doll!" he says like I just won something. "So this isn't your phone, right?" I ask because I already have a Louis T on my phone.

"Nope this one is Josh's" he talks away from the phone "Hey Josh, say hi doll" "I won't say doll" Josh says oh my god! JOSH! Please don't go all fangirl on him, be calm.

"Hi" says Josh "Hello" be calm Viv, just breath. "So why doll?" he asks "Well Zayn called me that once, and then like Louis named it my official nickname so…" I'm being a total dork! He giggles oh god I want to meet him "well then, _DOLL_ see you soon, I'll go to the house, so yeah bah-bye doll" I feel myself blush. Now I'm giggling what's wrong with me? "Ok see you then Josh" I hang up.

"What's the matter with you?" Julie asks. Julie is my older sister and like any other older sister I know she's bossy and cranky, but also really wise. We've been through a lot and she has my back when I need her. And I'm really sad that she's moving out this week, I hope we can still talk as if she was here.

"Nothing, I just remembered I have to go pick up Annie" I say, finishing my breakfast. I check my clock it's 11 am, I get in the shower and pick out a lazy outfit. I put my hair up in a lazy bun. I go downstairs say bye to my parents and Mattie, I don't know where Julie is but I don't have time its 11:50.

I drive up to Annie's house, park my beloved car and get out. Today I'm going to say hi to her parents and let the convincing start. I walk up to her door take off my sunglasses and ring the doorbell. Almost immediately a very thin and tall woman appears in front of me, is Annie's mom Carol. "Hi Viv" she says as she leans to hug me "Annie to told me you were coming" "Hi Mrs. James, how are you?" "I'm fine, come inside Viv" "Oh no thanks, I just came to say hello" I decline politely, that's always the key with parents, no matter how much they tell you to call them by their first name or to treat them like one of your friends DON'T, always show respect and that's how you win their heart and their trust.

"Ok then" she says with a nice smile, I think that runs in the family. "Not even a glass of water while you wait sweetie?" I am thirsty; I guess I'll take it. "Sure that sounds good" I follow her into the kitchen and wait patiently for Annie usually she's extremely punctual. As I finish my second glass of water Annie comes down.

"Hi! Sorry for keeping you waiting there was a little malfunction with my wardrobe" she says glowing with happiness.

"That's ok, I was talking to your mom" but on the inside I was very glad she came down those stairs, I was running out of subject to talk about with her mom.

"So, let's go" Annie says while she goes to her mom to say goodbye "Bye mommy, love you" "Love you too sweetheart"

"Bye Mrs. James" I say after I hug her goodbye "Please call me Carol" hahaha never in a million years. I just smile. I head to the door and go outside, Annie comes right behind me; we get in the car and drive, heading to the spare house.

When we arrive the guys are already there and the band too. They come running before I even park the car; Harry has something in his hands, a newspaper. Niall comes to my door and opens it for me; Liam does the same thing for Annie. They hurry us inside the house and now we are on what I suppose will be the living room.

"Look at these" Harry says a devilish grin on his face. I take the newspaper and oh surprise I'm on the front page. There's a huge picture of Zayn and I; the exact moment when he picked me up and said something that now I don't even remember. I read the headline "Zayn already has an American sweetheart" The Hell!

"Hey doll, chill" Louis says, I guess my face turned angry or something. I look up from the paper and between all the faces that are staring at me I see Zayn. Wow it's the only thing that comes to my mind. Just wow

**A/N: You liked it? Please review, makes me happy and I write more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I had it planned all along so… READ and ENJOY **

I mean for me he's the sexiest boy in the band but now I feel so confused. Annie takes the newspaper from me and as the paper left my lap a thought entered my mind. Dan. Why is Dan on my mind, when my local newspaper and probably in a lot more of media is saying that Zayn is dating me, I mean why? Just as if he knew Dan's ringtone starts blasting from my phone, its 1000 ships of Rachel Platten.

"Hello?" "Hey Viv, have you seen the papers?" well yeah I'm actually thinking of making cut-outs from it.

"Yes…" is he going to nag me about now? Or congratulate me? Please just say something.

"Well what do you think?" "Well there're just rumors, you were there, nothing happened." I say feeling like I owe him an explanation.

"Yeah I know, but if you want to be with him…" "I'll do it, if I want to and if he wants to, but right now there's nothing" I told him, getting a little bit angry.

"So where are you?" cool change the subject that's fine. Grow a pair my friend! "In the spare house" silence "the boys are getting the furniture in and stuff" silence "Cool" he finally says. "Yep cool" what wrong with him? Ugh I'm really not in the mood for this kind of BS. "Well if that's all, thank you for calling bah-bye" I say coldly. Not even saying my usual my dear or love you at the end, I just hang up. And when I do, I automatically turn to Annie my eyes about to burst with tears, she weakly smiles at me and when she's about to hug me Liam gets in the way and hugs me, this time not too tight.

"Crying is ok you know" he says softly and I just like that I burst into tears. I don't know if I'm crying because he's mad or because he's such a gigantic douche! The latter it was definitely the latter.

"He's douche, and it hurts" I said pressing my face against Liam's chest. "What's going on?" I hear Harry ask. "Dan called and behave like a douche" Annie answered even if I wasn't looking at her I knew she was angry, well Annie angry which is like a normal people just upset.

"So you are going to let some douche ruin your day?" Harry asked I couldn't bring myself to look up, I knew I was going to see Harry and I didn't want to, not like this silly girl who cries over a douche.

"Hey, that douche is her friend and the way he treats her affects her, ok?" Annie responded a little bit angrier. "Well I don't think he's such a great friend if he treats her like that" Harry said raising his voice; that made sense but I've treated Dan pretty bad too, so maybe it was karma. No it wasn't karma nor was it the fact that he was being a douche, it's the fact that I don't know why he's angry! I stop crying in that moment and realized that I was hugging daddy directioner, well actually he was comforting me and I was ruining this day by getting all sentimental about Dan.

I looked up and saw two big green eyes staring at me, it was Annie. "Maybe" I started saying my voice sounded raspy and weird "maybe I'm like this because I don't know why he's acting like a douche, you know, not because he's a douche, he's always been a douche". I started to search the room and realized Zayn and Louis were gone along with the band. Great! Now I scared them away! Turn around and see Harry leaning on the wall staring at me. I can't tell if he's angry or what so I just look away, and find refuge in daddy directioner's eyes, they're nice and forgiving. I'm drowning in his eyes when I feel a hand grab me by the waist and hug me.

"I'm sorry" It's Harry. "For what?" I really have no idea why he's apologizing if I'm the one who ruined this day. "For misbehaving" he says I turn around and face him "Don't, I'm sorry I've ruined this day, we were supposed to have fun and move in everything and instead I started crying over Dan" I said looking down I didn't feel like looking into his eyes, we weren't that close yet. He gently stroke my hair "Don't worry, we are almost finish with the moving in and then we want to go out" I check my phone apart from 5 missing calls from Dan, it's 2:30pm I spent an hour crying about Dan.

I break away "Well let's finish moving in" I fake a smile and go outside. The scene I'm witnessing is hilarious.

"Louis, get off the couch and help us" Josh argues. Louis is lying on a couch while Zayn, Josh and Sandy are trying to move it in. "No, I'm tired" Louis replies. "TIRED! The only thing you moved in was a mattress!" Zayn angrily says. I run towards him and tackle him to the ground. He turns with a happily confused smile.

"What are you doing?" he asks between laughs. "Well it seem like you were about to attack Louis, and I didn't want that so I tackled you" I finish my explanation with a smile. "Thanks doll you saved me" says Louis as he gets off the couch "and I also got Louis off the couch, I'm genius" I say as I get up. They all start laughing as Josh, Sandy and Liam get the couch inside the house. There are only a few furniture left to move; another couch, TV set, two dressers and four mattresses. I pick a mattress and Annie helps me to get it inside the house. We do the same for another two mattresses while the boys carry the couch and heavier furniture. It's only 3:04 and all the furniture is inside; but now the organizing begins.

**DAN'S POV**

I've been calling Viv for the past hour I think she doesn't want to talk. At least not with me, I don't know why I'm so angry and I definitely don't understand why my regular kiss on her forehead felt so different last night, well this morning. Only to wake up and see her face spread across the front page of the Daily. And there it was again my anger that came every freaking time I saw that picture; Zayn holding her, their faces a few inches away from each other and to top it all the huge smiles on their faces. I was only fixating on Viv's smile, it looked so real, so natural not the usual fake smile for picture; it was a true smile and I hated not to be the one drawing it on her face.

I need to clear my mind. I'll go for a walk, no wait I won't I know where that walk will take me and I don't need a confrontation right now. I'll watch a movie or something. I turn the TV on and I see a crappy movie they are showing; for my luck the man calls his wife doll; just my luck. I pick up the phone and dial Viv's number… no answer, I dial again but this time its Annie's number… "Hello?" a sweet voice greets me from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Annie, so good to talk to you" I say and really I am. "Really? Well I'm not I seriously don't want to talk to you Dan; actually I'm really mad at you" oh please don't hang up! "Annie don't hang up" "I wasn't I'm waiting for an explanation, _jerk_" everybody calls me that but when Annie uses it, it hurts.

"Annie I didn't mean to be such a douche, you know how I am, and I got caught up in this silly mind of mine and I screwed up, I am sorry" Dead silence on the other side of the phone. "That's the best you can do" it's Viv. "Viv darling, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to act like that" "But you did!" she replies angrily.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" silence "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" What am I doing? She won't forgive just like that. "Viv" silence "Viv" I say this time with a little more emphasis "Hmm" it's all I get from her end; well good enough at least she's listening.

"Really Viv, I'm very truly sorry and I won't do it again" I say hoping she accepts this apology "Don't make promises you can't keep" she says coldly. "Look Dan I have to go, the boys are having some kind of problem with the decoration, so I'll leave you with Annie, bah-bye"

"So that didn't work?" Its Annie she sounds less angry than before. "Nope not at all, I just I can't explain what gotten into me, I don't even know it myself" I say feeling so stupid and incapable. "Well you might know, but you don't want to say it" says Annie, damn it she's right I know what's on my mind, but I won't say 'til I'm ready. "So maybe when you man up you could talk to her, until then please disappear" DEAD LINE. Wow even Annie was angry, that was new. I'll just keep watching crappy movies until I figure this out.

**NIALL'S POV**

Viv is really weird today, and all because of a stupid rumor that led to a stupid call.

_FLASHBACK _

Ugh the alarm is beeping. Must… get… up. I check the clock is 9 AM, hell it's too early for this. I sleepily get into the shower; which makes good job on waking me up. Soon enough I'm the one waking everybody up.

We get going, we are on our way to Viv's spare house when we stop at a gas station and we go in to get snacks. I take everything my hands can support and then I see the lads all around something; I put my stuff on the register and walk toward the lads. It a newspaper, Zayn is in it oh and so is Viv. "_Zayn already has an American sweetheart" _All the lads are teasing Zayn including Paul which is odd, but I can clearly see that Zayn its actually enjoying this, maybe he wishes that headline was true. We pay and go back to the bus that's taking us to the house.

Once inside the bus I go to Zayn.

"What's up mate?" I say trying to sound calm and normal. "Hey Nialler" he says back, relaxed as always. "So crazy headline huh?" "Yeah apparently American news are also filled with… crap like this" he says he's blushing hard! "Zayn, mate you can tell me anything" I say trying to squeeze information out of him "Yeah I know Nialler"

"So…" I say hoping he'll finally tell me. "Nialler it's not that simple" "Why the hell not?" "Well I'm not sure of how I feel" he says he looks truly confused. "Tell me Zayn, did you think of her like this before you saw that headline?" "Uhm… well actually" oh for good sakes Zayn say it! "I did, in that moment when she ran out of the bus to chase Liam I just felt something and I couldn't help myself and that was when I picked her up" yes oh man, I hope she likes him in that way too. "You see mate, that right there is the answer to how you feel" I say feeling a little bit wise.

**A/N: if you liked it review, makes me so happy and I write more :D LOVE YOU readers **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my God! I hope you like this one! **

_**Still Niall's POV**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"A little bit more to the left, not that much, back a little, a little bit more to the left, less, less THERE!" Viv says

"That's exactly where we started" Zayn says faking annoyance, their eyes meet and they both blush. Oh this is amazing; I want to shout just get married already! But I control myself.

"Finally we're finish!" Louis says. "Yes, that was the last couch" Liam assures.

"Now let's party!" Harry shouts. That's what we need, to go out and have fun.

**VIV'S POV **

"Now let's party" Harry shouts. That is something I'm ok with.

"Well, you know, we're still underage in this country, so…" Annie says, oh dear naïve Annie. I look at the boys they actually look very disappointed, and Zayn well he looks as sexy as ever.

"I know where we can go" I say and the mood in the room lights up. "How in the world do you know that?" Annie asks a little bit angry, sounding a bit like a mother. I can't help but laugh and the boys start laughing with me.

"Annie, well, I, is just that, I" Annie just looks straight at me "I, I'm sorry, I went there with Mattie"

"WHO'S MATTIE?" Niall screams, wow that was…Uhm something. "He's my twin brother" "You have a twin brother?" Harry asks

"No, I'm just making that up" apparently the boys don't understand sarcasm 'cause they all look confused "I'm kidding, I do have a twin brother, Matthew and an older sister, Julie, oh and Harry HANDS OFF" everybody laughs at my remark but now I'm not joking.

"Ok then, let's get ready and they meet back here at… around 9?" Liam suggests "Uhm okidoki then, 10 o clock it is" I say as I leave the house with Annie.

Once inside the car I start looking for my keys, where did I leave them? "Annie… I think left my keys at the house, be back in a sec" I leave before she protests.

I get inside, the door's unlocked, well that's dangerous. I'm walking through the hallway the leads to the living room and Zayn is waiting there with my keys.

"Did you forget something?" he says, oh my god his accent is just melting me. "Yeah I think you know" "Yes I know" we stand like that for a few seconds just looking into each other's eyes and not saying a word.

"So can I get them back?" I ask as soon as I realize Annie's waiting in the car. "Maybe" he says while he walks towards me. "Zayn" I say when he's too close "I really need them, Annie's in the car waiting and we need to get ready and" god I'm getting lost in his eyes. He grabs me by the waist, I can feel his breath on my neck, he smells good, I place my hands on his shoulders, and he leans closer, quickly I grab my keys and turn around while his hands are still around my waist. He pulls me closer and whispers "tease" I just giggle, he lets me go and I run outside.

I get in the car and start the engine immediately. "Well something happened in there and you are going to tell me exactly what" I can't help but giggle "Oh Annie, I'll tell you when we get ready" I say as I park in her driveway. "You grab your outfit and make up and let's go to my house" "ok be back in a sec" she mocks me. But she actually stands by it and comes back pretty quickly. "Ok let's go" and I start the car and go.

I park my car; get out of it and into my house. "Hi mom" I say when I walk in; "Hi sweetie, how the moving go?" I go into the living room where she is and sit next to her, Annie in the single couch in front. "Fine" I wait for her to say it; I know she read the paper so I just wait. "I saw the paper" she finally says. "Yeah mom, you know it's just a rumor" "Yes I know, but you would tell us right, Viv?" "Of course I would mom, I tell you everything" LIE but still I tell her a lot. "Ok then, it's getting late so go upstairs and get ready" "Ok mom, hey can I stay over with them tonight?" Silence, please, please, oh my God woman, just say something preferably yes. "Ok yes, but Annie?" "Well she's supposedly sleeping here" I flash the cutest smile I can manage. "Last time Vivianne" she says with a demanding tone. "Thanks mom" I lean and give her a kiss on the cheek "I love you" I scream from the stairs.

"Hello there sis" Mattie says, he's on top of the stairs. "And Annie" he says with a smile. I have this theory that Annie and Mattie will end up together; since we were 15 they've liked each other, well I think. I turn to see Annie she's blushing, when I think about it I get a little bit scared it's like my two best friends dating but a little worse since one is my brother. I can't imagine myself choosing between them if they fight or even worse break up! But another part of me gets super happy and warm inside, just thinking if they serious and get married! Though it would be awkward at first I think at the end it would be perfect, like a match made in heaven.

"Moveeee" Annie says pushing towards my room and snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ok, ok relax Annie" I say playfully.

We go into my room and lock both the connection and main doors. I dive into my closet while Annie turns on my iPod and blasts WMYB, perfect mood to get ready. "Can you do my makeup, I always get it wrong" Annie complains "sure Annie, as you as I finish dressing" I say while I slip on my black pants, they look like leather but they're not, they are amazingly comfortable and I love wearing them, put on an oversized t-shirt, so if I get any stains it won't ruin my outfit. I walk up to Annie and let the makeup process begin. After 10 minutes I'm done; it's a simple but modern look and I love it on Annie. She looks in the mirror "now that's what I'm talking about" she says, admiring herself a little bit more than the usual. Once I'm finish with her I get my make up on while she curls my hair, I like my hair wavy instead of the weird mixture I usually have.

We're done and its 9:10 seems we won't be that late. I decide to tell Annie what happened when I went to get my car keys.

"Oh my God! He likes you, he totally likes you Viv, and do you like him too? Are you going to get married?" she's joking, I hope. "Annieeee" I whine. "Oh come on Viv I'm kidding"… "But are you?" I just start laughing, loudly. "VIV!" it's Mattie "what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Annie tickling you to death?" this just makes me laugh harder "I'm…fine" I manage to scream between laughter. Once I'm calm and so is Annie, I check the clock it's 9:25, we better get going the spare house is only 10 minutes away but still.

"Ok Annie let's go" We grab our bags with pjs, toothbrush, toothpaste, cleanser and more stuff and leave the room. Annie is looking gorgeous with her black skirt and blue blouse; we're going downstairs and I head to the kitchen I'm thirsty, when we go in Mattie is there his jaw drops when he sees Annie. "You look amazingly beautiful…both of you" he quickly adds. I roll my eyes, yeah sure me. I down a glass of water and hurriedly say bye to everyone, it's now 9:31! We need to get going.

We're finally in my car; I throw our bags in the back and start the engine, we're in the house in 8 minutes; I really stepped it up.

We are welcomed with very well groomed guys, the smell of cologne fresh in the air. We say hi to everyone, I'm eyeing Zayn; he looks flawless like always. I get to Josh and he holds me tightly and I happily accept the embrace. This gains us very strong looks from Zayn and Niall, so I break the embrace not being able to help the big smile on my face, Josh also has a big grin on his face.

"Ok, let's get go" Zayn says "Ok" Liam replies "we are…" he starts counting; one, two…eight. "We are eight" he finally says "Ok, then we'll go on my car" I say happily, some people say is silly how much I love my car, but I don't care, my car is perfect for me and they'll just have to deal with it. "Alright then baby doll, let's keep moving, the night is young and I want to get drunk!" he flashes a cheeky smile and then it hits me, I want to get drunk too, or at least have a few drinks so I can't be the DD for this night. "Who's going to be the DD tonight?" I ask they all look at me with confused expressions. "The what, doll?" Zayn sweetly asks "The designated driver" I hear oh and ahs from all of them. "So?" I ask impatiently "I don't want to be it" I say. "Well I guess I'll be it" Louis says "Are you sure Lou?" Niall asks "You wanted to drink too" "I guess I'll just have a beer or two" Louis answers. "Well then, you'll sit next to me now, you have to remember the way home, mister" I say while going to my car. Once they are all in I just look at them and realize this is going to be a night I won't forget. Or maybe I will; the point being that tonight is going to be a great night. That's the only thing on my mind as I drive away from the house.

**A/N: So did you like it? Please review 3 and send love my way, makes me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So i finally finished! i hope you loooove it 3 ALSO i wanted to inform you (_**whoever reads this, btw thank you)**_that i will be leaving for 8 days so the next chapter may take longer but don't worry i'll try my best, HAPPY READING (:3

We arrive to the destination, it's a little town outside San Diego is really easy to find, but no one ever comes here, especially no the law; it's the perfect place for minors to get crazy and that's exactly what we're here to do.

I see a 24 hour parking and quickly make my way in. We walk to the 9th street, it a full street full of bars and clubs, nothing else; all the locals have names by names; like Chris; which is a bar, Liam; which is pub, Rose; bar and so on.

We get into a club called 'Alex', it turns out it's packed with teenagers, apparently there was some school party and this was their after-party. We don't care and join this already crazy party, not one of the people already in the club is sober not even the bartenders. Apparently there was some kind of drinking game and everybody lost, who does that happen? I have no idea; but I was sure I would find out.

I have two goals for tonight; number Uno get drunk and number dos get Annie drunker than me. "Let's get started" I scream already excited about this night. Harry and I head to the bar and order a bottle of vodka and eight shots. Then we're back to our table; we try to talk but we can't hear a thing, so we just wait for our drinks.

I'm staring at the bar, starting to get anxious when I feel a hand on my shoulder "RELAX DOLL" Josh screams above the noise "I'M SORRY, I'M JUST EXCITED" I reply. We start talking about drinks "SO YOU DRINK OFTEN?" he asks, should I lie? If I don't I'll look like an alcoholic, I mean I drink almost every weekend, but I only get drunk on special occasions. "NOT THAT OFTEN, BUT DON'T TELL ANNIE, SHE'LL FREAK OUT IF SHE KNOWS I'VE DRANK MORE THAN ONCE" he nods in agreement, "YOU'RE SECRET IS SAFE WITH ME" he assures me, I open my mouth to thank him, but our drinks arrive. Let's get the party started!

I quickly pour Annie a shot, I hand it to her. "NO" she says, I give her a 'are you fucking kidding me' look and she takes it "ONLY IF YOU DRINK ONE WITH ME" she says and then leans closer to me "I don't want to be the only drunk of our group" she whispers in my ear. I nod, if only she knew I'm everything but a lightweight I could drink the whole bottle and still ask for more, not even throwing up once; I've actually done it. Nevertheless I take a shot and pour, the boys say the countdown. "3, 2, 1 SHOT!" they scream in unison.

I quickly drink my first shot and the burning feels familiar down my throat. The next hour we spend it drinking and laughing and after only 4 shots Annie is tipsy and totally shameless. She's no longer the shy girl, they first met at the concert, she's the wild girl I've only seen once before; she's dancing all crazy and trying to get on the table, of course I stop her I can't let her go that far 'cause I know she'll hate me if I do, so I just keep her on the ground. "3, 2, 1 SHOT!" Josh shouts at me from across the table; I dutifully drink my sixth shot feeling the first signs of tipsiness. Liam has only had two shots and now is enjoying a beer, the last alcohol he'll drink this night; Niall, well I lost count on 7 and like 2 beers? I'm not sure anyways he's tipsy and I like him even more when he's drunk; Zayn has had like 4 shots and 3 beers, he's not as tipsy as Niall but he's getting there; Harry, I'm not sure since he finished the remaining of the bottle straight up and Lou only one shot and he's on his second beer; Josh has had 5 shots and two beers; and he's already tipsy, lightweight!

Annie's heading to the other group, the crazy teenagers, so I run and stop her, I'm not sure how drunk Annie is around unfamiliar people, so I just drag her back against her will "C-come on!" she says extremely whiny "let me go and make friends, you, you aaalwaaays say I neeeed to make more friendsss" she continues "Yeah babe I know, but not here and not today" I say while poking her nose "You tipsy silly lady" I finally get her to come back to our zone, and I take a sip from my scotch since I didn't feel like drinking beer tonight. Josh comes to me "You, you are really pretty, Viv" he says to my ear, well that's it, he's officially drunk. "Oh that's really sweet thank you" I answer him, he hugs me his breath smelling like beer, I hug him back but he's not moving "Josh, Joooosh!" I say to his ear, suddenly I feel like my back is burning. I turn around with Josh still hanging on me and I see Zayn looking at me with an angry look, I start to shake Josh off, 'cause he's coming my way and I'm afraid he might do something to Josh while being in his drunken self, he's getting closer and Josh hasn't move an inch, I'm starting to panic I shake Josh harder but he's not moving "Josh you NEED to move, Zayn is coming and he doesn't look happy" I say startled by Zayn moving closer, thankfully Niall gets in his way "Mate come here, mate." He says as he pulls Zayn into a hug "I love you Zayn and I'm really happy that you're happy… wait you, you don't look happy, but mate you're in LOOVE you're supposed to be happy and feel all warm and fussy" Niall is ranting; I keep moving Josh until Louis comes and pushes him off me, just to find Josh happily asleep "You ok doll?" Louis asks "Yeah I'm ok" I answer "Okidoki then SHOT" I don't object as I drink my seventh shot; now starting to feel tipsy.

Finally Zayn comes to me "I don't like when Josh is too close to you" he drunkly says "Hahaha why not?" I ask also feeling kind of tipsy. "well he's handsome and you're gorgeous" he says as he pokes my forehead "and maybe you like him more than you like me" he finishes his argument with a pout "I don't like him more than I like you" I assure him, comforting him; he takes it as an invitation and puts one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek, he starts getting closer I can smell cigarettes and beer from his mouth and honestly I couldn't care less. I want to kiss him; I'm not really sure if is my drunken-self talking and acting neither do I care and I take a step closer almost feeling his lops against mine, just as our lips are about to touch something tears us apart, is Harry who ran and fell between us, breaking the embrace and cancelling our kiss, immediately I look at Zayn but he's now being "forced" to drink straight up from our second bottle of vodka by Niall and Liam. I feel something pulling from the end of my pants I looked down to find Harry laid on the floor and making an effort to get up. I lean down trying to help him but I end up tripping too. That just throws us on a laughing fit and a loud one. Which attracts the attention of the others; Niall stops pouring so Zayn stops drinking and Liam turns alarmed by the noise of our laughs. We still can't get up, so when the guys come closer I just motioned them to pick me up, I'm being picked up by Liam when I hear Niall saying: "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" I look to my right there he is holding the bottle so I obediently start to drink even though I know I'm reaching my limit. When I stop drinking he passes it to Harry who happily keeps drinking.

I start panicking because I can't see where Annie is. I turn to see in every direction but I start to get extremely dizzy, when I see her. She's trying to dance with the guys from the other group while Josh is pulling her our way, she finally gives in and goes with Josh, and they bump together and start to giggle. They look so cute, then they start dancing and they keep dancing the whole night or as long as I remember. I want my scotch where did I leave it? Scotch? Scotch? Oh there it is; I finish it with one gulp; I turn around to see Zayn across the table I start moving and then it all goes black.

I wake up on the floor of the living room, the first thing I do is check myself "Thank God" I whisper under my breath; I'm fully clothed. The spot next to me is warm but nobody's there. I search the room to find only Annie still asleep under the table. I check her and she too is fully clothed, at least we didn't do something stupid, God my head hurts but mainly behind my ear, weird I've never had this kind of hangover. I hear noises coming from the kitchen so I start dragging my feet slowly towards that direction 'cause what I'm doing is not walk is drag myself to a place. I get to the kitchen and find all the boys in there, Hazza is making breakfast with the help of Niall and it smells really good. My stomach starts to growl; I look up to check if anyone heard me thankfully they didn't. Louis half lying on the kitchen counter, Liam is making tea or something and Zayn is leaning on Louis sleepily and Josh is nowhere to be found.

"Morning" I said with a voice barely audible, I get mumbles for response, I go and take a seat next to Zayn, God my head is killing me, well not actually my head but behind my ear. "What's wrong baby doll?" Louis asked now facing me "well it's just it hurts…" "Where?" Louis asked. "On your tattoo?" Liam casually asked.

"What?" I yell at him "a tattoo? When?... How?" I continue. The lads start laughing at my misfortune. "Baby doll" Harry seriously said "You got a tattoo behind your ear, it says _dreamer_" he finished. "But how? Why did you..." I say while pointing everyone "Let me do this?" I am truthfully concerned and preoccupied, what will I tell my parents? "Baby" is Louis now "You asked for it, we were on our way home and you and Zayn where talking and you decided to get a tattoo" I turn to face Zayn "I bet it was your idea" I said "Ha I don't really know, but I pretty sure it was you" he says teasingly. I sneer at him, and go lean my head on the counter "I'm so fucked, my parents are going to kill me" I feel a comforting arm wrap my shoulder lovingly, but I don't even feel like checking who it is, I just take it gratefully. I was beginning to feel calmed when my phone signals me I have a text or something.

I reach for my pocket and take my phone out, without moving the loving arm around my shoulders and my gaze never looking up. I place my phone on the counter to see the notification of 5 missed calls from my parents and 3 unread messages, "perfect" I huffed. I unlock the phone and go directly to the messages one was from my dad and the other two from Mattie. I open Mattie's first:  
_Viv ok so you are probably extremely hung over right bow so I'll keep it simple , mom and dad think you went partying that why they've been calling you so I told them you had a headache and stayed in with the guys and Annie, so if the house is a mess, clean it, if you are a mess straighten up ok? They will be checking on you at about 2 pm so you have time if you read this now, ig not well good luck_

END OF 1st TEXT

Its 12:47 I think I can still pull it off.

The second text read like this;

_I forgot, love you and really hurry they are not in good mood love you again sis, HURRY!_

END OF 2nd TEXT

Unwillingly I look up to find Zayn comforting me lovingly while his head leaned on my back and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, it feels so good I don't want to get up, but I must I need to clean the mess in the house and that includes the boys, Annie and me. I gently shake Zayn's arm and he looks at me with puppy eyes I can't resist I so I just turn around so we are now really hugging; he's standing up while I'm seated, his arms wrapped around my waist and mine hang loosely on his shoulders, his head perfectly places in the crook of my neck while mine is pressed against his chest, I can really say I've never been this comfortable or safe, I want to stay like this forever I know I can't.

ZAYN'S POV

I saw her and an urge to hug her just flooded my body, no other emotion matter, I just wanted to hug her and so I did.

But did she really not remember what happen last night? Because I can't let it go, it the thought that's been on my mind all morning I'm pretty sure it will stay there for a long time.

**A/N: What you think happened? Eh eh? You like it? Okidoki then BYE guys hope to update soon enough :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I playfully stroke her hair so her tattoo is showing, and there it was, beautifully written _dreamer. _Just looking at it brought me back a little chunk of the big blur that was last night.

_I remember being in the back of her car, Louis taking control of the wheel as she kept on partying in her own world. On my blurry sense I put her seatbelt on apparently snapping her out of her world, and she gives this confused look. The only thing I can focus on, her brown eyes. I could drown, the nice hazelnut color just staring through like she could she my soul. She has such honest eyes, they tell the truth even if her mouth tells a lie. _

_She looks away but I keep my eyes on her, studying every detail; her small, round nose, her long eyelashes, her big smile, the way her hair falls on her shoulders, everything. Suddenly Niall claps his hands in front of Viv's face_

"_HEY!" Niall shouts, she shrugs and looks startled at Niall _

"_What?" she replies. "Whoa you sure are a day dreamer, aren't you?" "Well it's about 4am so maybe a dawn dreamer would be more appropriate" I chuckle at her remark and Harry starts laughing LOUD. _

"_Dude..." she said drunkenly "it wasn't that funny" Harry didn't seem to hear or maybe he didn't care, he just choked out the word 'dreamer' between laughs. _

"_Well I might as well have it tattooed, since is so accurate" she stated, we all started laughing_

That's what I remember so far. I'm starting to doze off, with the memories and the sweet scent coming from her neck, it's all very soothing.

"I have to clean everything before my parents arrive" she complained as she started to move her hands off my shoulders. I trapped them before they leave my shoulders.

"Please… no" I whined pulling out my most convincing puppy face

"Sorry Zayn but I really need to shower and clean everything up… in less than 1 hour!" She scurries out "

Sorry Zayn" she said picking up come tea Liam had just brewed and walking away.

"I'll go take a shower"

"Hey Zayn why don't you join her" Harry interrupts her with a cheeky smile on his face; she turns around cheeks flushed with red coloring.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little mind Hazza, one day he will" she said as she walked upstairs.

I just stay there, frozen. "Did she just say that?" Niall asks equally shocked.

"Yes, yes she did" Liam answered not really believing it himself.

And there I stood with an idiotic smirk on my face, and a promise I wouldn't let her forget.

**VIV'S POV**

I climbed up those stairs faster than ever, I really couldn't bring myself to admit I had just said that. WHAT WAS I THINKING? He would definitely tease me about this FOREVER. Not only him, but the boys also! I guess I should start thinking before speaking, oh well what's done it's done.

I quickly go to Annie's side and gently wake her up.

"Good morning sunshine" I say melodically, and all I get from her is a soft growl.

"Ok Annie, wake up sweetie, go downstairs eat something and clean yourself up, my parents are coming in an hour, and this place needs to be spotless." I say now a little bit more bossy.

She wakes up at the mention of my parents. "Hmm…. Ok I'll go down" she sleepily says as she walks zombie-like down stairs. As soon as she's out of the floor I start to pick up the blankets and sheets and carefully fold them. When I'm done with this room I head to the next one to pick my 'stay the night bag'. I pick it up and go and take my shower. I get out feeling fresh and ready to face my parents.

I gather my hair in a very messy bun, being especially careful to cover my new tattoo. When I go down stairs instead of finding the house upside down, I find everyone peacefully seated in the living room and the rest of the house impeccable.

"What happened?" I ask shocked, whilst I take a seat next to Annie, who has also shower and changed. "How long was in there?"

"About 15 minutes maybe a little more" Louis answers me "Oh and also about the other question; well you see, Zayn forced us to clean everything until he approved of the aspect of the house" he finishes with a little smirk on his face.

"And how in the world did you, a bunch of lazy asses, clean this in 15 minutes?" I ask still shocked and the view of this place, almost as good as new.

"Well let's say we had _motivation_" Liam said and everyone except for Annie started to nervously laugh.

"Ok, I think you should leave it at that" Annie declared.

"I guess I will since I don't seem to get any solid answer" I replied.

We laugh and chat a little before getting our alibi straight.  
"So...basically we were here all night, watching movies, now which movies " Harry stated  
"hmm... What about rock n rolla? I love that movie" I say eagerly  
"Ohh but also a romantic movie, like PS I love you" Annie replies contently  
"Yeah we could say we were having a Gerard Butler matinee" Niall says with a string Irish accent and big smile across his face.

We all laugh at this remark. I'm much relaxed now that house is clean and that we all have the story cleared.

"Hazza" I call him "yes baby doll?" he sweetly replies  
"I'm hungry" I say shyly, he grins "I'll see what I can make you"  
"Yay thanks Hazza" I say a I launch myself at him and give him a big hug. We stay like this so he drags me to the kitchen, where he leaves me in a stool as he heads to the refrigerator.

"Would you like a smoothie and some toast, or some eggs, waffles, even pop tarts if you want" he suggests his face still facing the refrigerator.  
"I'll take the smoothie with toast" I say after thinking for a while.  
"Ok then toast and smoothie it is". He takes the ingredients out and starts to wash some strawberries and berries, then he starts to chop them.

"Haven't you notice something missing?" he asks truly intrigued  
I think for a while " well apart from some of my dignity" I say while a think some more...then it hits me, I haven't seen Josh all morning.

"Josh!" I finally say, Harry keeps chopping; his back still turned at me.  
"yeah, do you know where he is?" he asks like he already knows the answer.

" No" I respond afraid to know the answer, Harry puts the fruit in the blender and turns it on as he comes closer; just across from me "Zayn got into a fight with him, so Josh left for a hotel last night" he says and turns around to turn the blender off.

I'm really confused, all my thoughts are tangled with the new information I got. Zayn into a fight with Josh? But why? Did I have to do something with it? "Hazza" I call almost whispering, unable to raise my head "Did I cause this?" I ask feeling tears forming in my eyes, the last thing I wanted to do was to tear one direction apart, Josh was as important as anyone else in the group. Harry puts the toast down and walks towards me. Once he's on my side he gently squeezes my shoulders "Baby doll" he said "Look at me" he kindly, he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look up, my teary eyes met his big green ones.

"I think I know how you feel; you feel guilty for this happening, but believe when I say that it really isn't your fault, beautiful" I can't keep looking at him so I shut my eyes. "Baby doll, it's not your fault Zayn and Josh, both fancy you and it's DEFINITELY not _your _fault that Zayn reacted the way he did; now please open your eyes" I do as I'm told. And once again I'm face with his green eyes looking right into my soul, or so it feels. My mouth remains shut but apparently eyes can speak because without a single word Harry continues "Viv, look we all love you and this fight Josh and Zayn had, only they can fix it, and yeah it will affects us like a collateral damage but this is no way your fault" as he finishes saying this the toast pops out, he hugs me tightly and then gets up to get my late breakfast.

"Thanks Hazza" I say almost inaudible with a throaty voice "But I still think I should talk to Zayn at least" he nods whilst he sits down and squeezes my shoulders.

"Ok baby doll" he says kissing my forehead. He stays with me while I eat my very delicious meal; Harry really has a gift for cooking. Once I finish I get up and walk out of the kitchen to look for Zayn. My head is less of a mess and I feel like I need to confront him about Josh. I see him in the living room, for what it seems a dance off, I get weak on the knees and almost fall, luckily for me Harry was behind me and caught me before I hit the floor.

"Zayn" I call out. Everyone turns to face me "I need to talk to you" and sudden seriousness floods his face and he determinately walks towards me. Harry leaves my side and whispers "Good luck baby"

"What's wrong?" it's the phrase Zayn chooses to open this conversation. I say nothing and walk out of the living room, he follows close behind me.

"Zayn, what happened last night?" I question him "And I don't mean about us, I mean about"

DING DONG!

Shit my parents are here I guess this conversation will have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE **

**A/N: It took me a lot to come back and write this story but here it is, thanks for anyone reading don't forget to review it :) **

**PS. It's still Viv's POV **

"Hi!" is the excited yet very suspicious greeting I get from my parents

"Hey mom, dad" I say awkwardly "so mmm this Zayn, Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam"

"Hi" they all say at the same time. Then I notice it; my mother's eyes shift from me to Zayn nonstop. I guess she ships us; this thought draws a silly smirk on my face, which is responded by puzzled looks from the guys and Annie.

"So…what's up? Mom, dad?" I say

"Oh nothing, just checking on our new clients" my mom eagerly says without stopping on her annoying eye switching.

"Are you joining us for brunch?" Harry politely asks

"Oh we don't think so we have a reservation for today, maybe some other time" my dad politely declines, I know they don't have any reservations, they don't really like making them, but I think my dad notices my mom's awkward behavior and decides not to stay.

"Sure maybe some other time" Liam replies. With this my parents say goodbye to the "lads" and Annie and I lead them out, when we are far enough my mom bursts… Into joy that is.

"Oh Viv! He likes you!" She excitedly says

"What? Mom how would you know! You were in there for like five seconds and we didn't even make eye contact!" I reply, kind of annoyed

"Well YOU didn't" is her answer

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well he certainly couldn't take his eyes off you"

Is a silly remark but I still blush bright red. My parents only smile at this, so I hurriedly say goodbye and see them off. When they're out of sight and let myself smile a bit and head back inside the house.

Everybody is in the living room having a laugh, everyone but Zayn, and suddenly remember our pending conversation which runs chills through my spine I hate confrontations at least I know I'll hate the if I have one with him. I roam the house to find him seating on a small couch in the upper level; he has a serious expression which makes my heart ache.

I slowly and quietly walk in the room to make my way into a spot next to him.

"Hey" I say not as upset as before. I get a weak 'hey' in response. After a couple of silent seconds he finally speaks up

"I like you ok? Is that so hard to understand? I've never felt this way and I know it sounds cliché but it's the truth" he voice has firm but soft "and I know you like me too! You told me last night and though you were intoxicated I KNOW you meant it, I can see it, feel it" now we are only a few inches away from each other and a sudden urge to kiss him is climbing to my lips

_FLASHBACK _

It's the night before and I'm in a tattoo shop, I'm looking at some blurry font designs when a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a warm alcoholic breath is on my neck. All I can do is giggle and let myself melt into the embrace knowing in my drunken mind that is Zayn who's hugging me, I shift slightly to check, yep it's him. We stay like this for a while until I finally speak up

"I don't like this fonts, they are too elaborated" I state and turn my mouth into a sad pout

"What if?" Zayn starts to say but stops

"What?"

"Nothing is silly" he says and I can notice a slight blush in his cheeks

"Tell me, I won't find it silly" I say

"What if I write it for you?" He finally says

"That would be awesome!" I quickly grab a piece of paper and a pen, ordering him to write away with a smile.

When he's finally finished he shows it to me

"I like it and" I say "I like you"

His eyes widen up and I lean closer to kiss him on the cheek and snatch the drawing from his hands, happily skipping to the tattoo artist who approves the sketch and look back and see Zayn softly touching his cheek.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

And just like that I'm back to reality with Zayn's face closer to mine and the growing urge on my lips, his eyes lock with mine which only makes me find hard to breath then his eyes are not on my eyes but on my lips like he's asking for permission, when they come back to my eyes I silently approve it. After what feels like hours his lips crash into mine and I've never felt better. I break the kiss for air and to take a look in his eyes, I don't think I'll ever get tired of them, his slightly hazel eyes, I'm getting lost in them when my phone rings.

*NEW TEXT MESSAGE*

Hey doll! It's Josh so I had to go but can you please text me Annie's number, thanks doll :)

"Who is it?" Zayn asks

"It's Josh" I timidly say, this little text just reminded me of the reason I came looking for Zayn in the first place. I look up to find Zayn's loving eyes turning into an angry shade.

"Zayn, we need to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about doll?" He says an tough edge to his voice

"I know that you had an argument with him last night" his eyes narrow and can almost hear a small hiss escaping his lips.

"Just tell me what happened" I try to say it a soothingly as I can

After a few quiet minutes he finally says "I don't know how to explain it"

**ZAYN'S POV **

And I seriously don't, how can I explain to her that as silly and crazy as it sounds I want her for my eyes, my lips, my touch and my love only? How can I explain it to her that in only a matter of seconds fire burned inside me when I looked at the way Josh was talking and looking at her? That I'm more insecure than ever because I fear the moment the she realizes she can do better. I just can't.

"Doll…it's just hard to express my feelings" I say desperately "and if I do I'll look like a fucking prick"

"Ok then don't tell me but do you really think is necessary for Josh to be staying in a fucking hotel?" She replies uneasy "he's your drummer, and I don't like him, if that's what worries you"

"It is, the though if you being with someone else hunts me" I finally say feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders "doll that's all I can think of" I say a sound of defeat in my voice. I look at her and she's smiles at me, her face seems to be glowing and it gets me puzzled. Why is she so happy I'm a jealous guy?

"Zayn that the last thing you have to worry about" with this she pecks my lips and walks out of the room.

As she gets out I feel a sense of warmth and safeness overwhelming my body. I am certain that I don't want to lose her and if I have to, I'll give everything to get her.

After a few moments I decide I've had enough time alone and I go downstairs to find everyone bundle up in the middle of the living room a lot a noise filling the room

"What are you doing?" I almost have to scream for them to hear me. They all turn to face me, all smiles and excitement.

"What?" I ask more confused now that I've seen their faces

"We have a little surprise" Harry says trying to pull a serious face

"More like a plan brewing" Louis says with a mischievous look

"Oh god! Just tell me what are you doing?" I say frantically.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! ****Feedback is always appreciated**


End file.
